


Flowers, Hugs, Flowers

by whynotasmile



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Flowers, Hugs, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 15:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14500323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whynotasmile/pseuds/whynotasmile
Summary: 情人節賀文，點梗：鮮花、擁抱。接第二季末尾。





	Flowers, Hugs, Flowers

_「非得讓他這麼痛苦嗎？」_

_「這是你的選擇，不是我的。吾弟。」_

 

約翰時常做夢。

高樓斜躺，萬物靜止，正確來說，是他與世界換了角度。約翰會在每個晚上奔跑過巷口行人，跑上大樓映著灰濛天光的磁磚，試圖搖晃並向在墜落時被滯留於空的夏洛克大吼，看著我，不要跳，你聽到了嗎——

而每當他的指尖觸及偵探，一切便快轉。他總會驚醒在身軀摔碎地面的聲響之中。

 

「你還寫部落格嗎？」

「沒有對象，為什麼要動筆？」

 

那是他離開的第三個心理醫生，第三十六次把拐杖佇在倫敦的街，第三百二十次厭惡路人投來的憐憫與遺憾眼神。她怎麼會覺得自己還想書寫，可笑至極。  
「都是你害的。」

他只會在下雨時去拜訪墳墓，撐著傘，想像雨水滲進偵探空洞蟲蛀的身軀骨骸，作為空虛的報復，再留下注定會被打濕打散的一束花；他將葉片仔細修剪，配上土耳其藍的色帶，每隔兩個月便莊嚴地棄置在墳頭。只有下雨才能隔絕他想說的，水滴盡責而無情的會將一切沖刷殆盡。  
他開始蓄鬍。

那是一閃而逝的想法，那天他迷糊中從鏡裡望向自己，下意識朝客廳喊了偵探的名，卻在霎那驚醒。他得提醒自己一切都不一樣了。

心因性腿瘸、陰暗、憂慮。起初他嘗試推開夏洛克的門，在失去溫度的衣櫥與床邊痛哭，最後他連推開門也做不到。就在他開始準備搬出221B的午後，蹬著階梯，握著房屋介紹，拐杖尖掃到了一束花。

花。澄黃的花瓣，細細的梗，常見的波斯菊。若不是三朵並排在門前，他可能真會忽略它的存在。約翰撿起它們，哈德森太太沒有回應他的叫喊，於是他留到晚餐。

「什麼？不，今天沒有人進出。」房東女士皺皺臉回應，一面替醫生添了點茶，他謝過，「何不把它留起來呢？」

有鑑於沒有其他訪客，他暫時性找了玻璃瓶將小小的植株供養於桌，在他出門後剛好能曬到陽光的角度。五天後花謝了，然後再一週，他收到一朵百合。只有一朵，梗修剪的長度和波斯菊一致，他放回玻璃瓶，倒了水。

「會是病人嗎？但我沒遇過哪個特別健談的病患。」

「我也不知道，親愛的。」

「這裡遭過小偷？」

「被我折過三個手腕後就沒有了。」哈德森太太語調輕快，「還要多點茶嗎？」

不，不了。約翰打了個寒顫。

 

養花變成一種小小的習慣。

有時候是花，有時候是草，取決於送來的是什麼。他嘗試在走廊上留下字條，或在花可能送來的時間徹夜等候，但從未見過送花的人。香味對於入眠有益，也可能是時間，他做惡夢的頻率比往常稍稍少了點。花束開始出現規律變化，漸漸地變得繁複、華麗。三朵、五朵、繫上色帶、橘色、灰色、芥黃色、草綠色……

直到那束繫土耳其藍絲帶的花出現。

那晚他幾乎扔了半個房間的花，「這是個玩笑，是嗎？！」花瓣散落地面，摔落成一片片逸散的紅——他緊擰花束的手倏地鬆開，蹲踞在客廳一角啜泣。那是他拒絕再去探望墳墓後兩年裡，第一次再為了他掉淚。那週再沒有花出現，他等著，問過哈德森太太，什麼都沒有。隔週，花朵再次出現，小心翼翼退回原先裸露的、無包裝的小花，他將花朵拾起，感受到深深歉意。

嘿，我很抱歉，謝謝你的花。他在小卡紙上寫下，放在自家門口，一週後，再自行收回。

 

「為什麼要執著於此呢？」

「他不該這樣的。」約翰多喝了杯，瑪麗的綠眼在酒杯中充滿諒解，「那天我幾乎丟下了他。」

「你活在過去，約翰，那是兩年半前。」

「那是因為沒有未來。我們的時間都停住了，但我還活著。我還該死的活著。」他喝下最後一口啤酒，低下頭喃喃，「我在戰場上遇見太多次了，瑪麗。那些人留下信件和遺憾，再也沒有睜開眼。」

 

花成了花束，又別了絲帶。

瑪麗沒有和他在一起。他們在碼頭親吻臉頰送別，她前往法國。

絲帶從邊緣開始，在顏色上成長；藍色，先是邊際、再來指甲大小，每收到一次就更多。

而約翰等待著。

假裝沒有在等待地生活著。禁止自己劃上日期標記，壓抑忐忑。他緊抓著細線承受生活，若線頭那端是一片空寂呢？那晚他久違地喝了酒，拖著身軀，在醇厚的香氣中埋入被窩；不這麼做，他無法逼自己清醒面對迎來的結局。

 

_「吾弟，你該走了。」_

 

「約翰？」

他在一如往常的夢中回頭。

「約翰、約翰！」

他在被不安地翻了身。

「約翰。」

他確實的驚醒了，來不及拎過晨袍、拐杖，碰的一聲打開臥室——

都是花。

繫上絲帶的，不，繫上土耳其藍絲帶的花，到處都是，一束束填滿不算大的起居室。數量簡直和他三年來固定留給墳墓的一樣多，一樣美。空氣中發散著植物的芬芳氣息，約翰楞在原地，張著嘴。

電視正在播放。「約翰！」是夏洛克，在狹小的螢幕裡，鏡頭晃動。他瘦了不少，臉上有著初初痊癒的瘀青。約翰皺起眉，想推開花，挪出空間，但旋即抱著一束坐下。「今天是我突然告別後的第三個月，」音響滋滋地發出聲音，「沙漠很熱，我想念我們的套房了。」影片不時跳轉，自動播放。

「約翰，半年了。我從麥克羅夫特的監視器看到你，但什麼都做不了。拐杖真的不襯你。」夏洛克的聲音，微微沙啞，沒有畫面。

「只有麥克羅夫特知道我沒死。」畫面中的偵探頓了一下，「如果你收到這支影片……如果，你收到影片。我可能無法回來了。」他看上去有些無措，「最初的幾次，我會站在墳墓遠處聽你的告解，然後注意到那些花。後來我必須到遠方去。」

「我不是聖人，約翰，我很痛苦。」

「麥克羅夫特不見得會傳送畫面給我，但總給我一兩個消息：約翰又執業了，約翰早餐多喝了兩杯茶，約翰想要但沒有推開你的門。每一天，我都在想——」

影片斷了。

約翰下意識按了按遙控器，站起身——

「我來不及錄第二支影片，」他聞聲回頭，偵探低沉的聲音，雙手在後。是幻影嗎？他看著幻影往自己走了一步，「但那是真的。臥底塔利班終日面對那些——約翰……所以奇蹟發生，我回來了。」

夏洛克吐了口氣，約翰仍楞在原地。

所以偵探一個箭步上前，張開雙臂，緊緊擁抱了他的醫生。原來他手上也拿著花——約翰錯愕地在他的頸窩處嘀咕，意識到被偵探和偵探手中的花束圈住，接著才用力地回抱，「天啊、夏洛克，你個大混蛋……」

「你的混蛋。」偵探糾正，愉悅的揚起語調，「我必須這麼抱你，約翰，你剛剛的表情像你下一秒就要給我右勾拳好確認我的存在。」

「我真的這麼想。」

偵探不置可否地偏了偏腦袋。

「我該慶幸於這個擁抱嗎？」

「閉嘴，夏洛克。」

你得找個更好的辦法。偵探微笑，將花朵摁進醫生懷裡，噢，那是土耳其藍的絲帶，接著吻上。夏洛克滿意看著對方被薄暈佔據的臉龐，他在退開時看上去神采奕奕，哇喔，以前只有案件才能讓他這麼興奮。

約翰笑了。

/END


End file.
